


Stubborn Dwarvish Brats

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fresh off the presses, Gen, Gimli went on the quest, Kid!Gimli - Freeform, so editing may only be a rose-colored dream, some sort of au world I'm not even sure, stuff and things and things and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is tasked with the exceedingly irritating job of tracking down a dwarfling in Mirkwood. It's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Dwarvish Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, hey! NOT DEAD!
> 
> This is not set in any of my other works, meaning The Seventh and Last, or Strange, Unusual Things. It just...is. Not much more to it, aside from funny insults. I just felt like posting a little something-something for you guys after this horrible dry spell I've thrown us all into. No explanation, no exposition, just words arranged on a screen that have the potential to be pleasing to the eye.
> 
> Annnnnd for those of you that are thinking 'Isimun, the hell? Update stuff we actually bookmark!' well, all I can say to that is...later, gator. SL is coming along, and SUT has things I just have to get around to actually reading before posting. Like I said, dry spell. Won't go into no deets (if you want that check out my Tumblr, chock full of all your complaining writer needs!) but just take this for now with my shriveled raisin apologies.
> 
> Definitely not dead Isimun

He'd been searching for what seemed like hours, and when he'd finally found the boy that Tauriel and Oakenshield had spoken of, he was not at all what Legolas had expected.

  
Instead of a sniveling little dwarf lost in a dark and terrible forest, this- what was the name, Gimli?- seemed perfectly at ease, waltzing about in large metal boots with his dark red hair and sad excuse for a beard (though who was he to tell, beardless elf that he was?) all mussed up and covered in web, leaves, and only Elbereth herself knew what else.

When he'd allowed this Gimli to know of his presence, instead of being grateful to finally have a way out, he'd only raised his nose haughtily and continued on his way, as proud as any dwarven lord twice his age and more. But Legolas was not so easily ignored, and hounded after him. Yet every attempt to explain that he'd been sent by other dwarves to find him was met with stubborn and staunch silence.

  
And hours of searching quickly turned to an hour of following.

  
"There are many strange places in this forest," Legolas warned as he hurried to catch up. "You will soon find yourself lost, and the meal of a spider or other foul creature."

  
The dwarfling snorted as he continued on his way with the elf close behind.

  
"I shan't lose my way, what with such a diligent pointy-eared milksop watchin' me every move," the boy mocked sarcastically. A tall root arched overhead, which the dwarfling easily walked under and Legolas' simply jumped over one-handed.

  
"Even I do not know this wood through and through," he said as he landed ahead of the bright-haired dwarfling. "We should return."  
The child glanced sidelong at him.

 

"Make me, ya willow-waisted nursemaid!" he challenged.

  
Legolas had half a mind to leave the insufferable boy where he was and return. Let the negotheg trudge his way into a messy grave! But, unfortunately, neither Tauriel nor the other naugrim would appreciate it. So he decided on the next best course of action.

  
~*~

  
Gimli hissed and spat as he was thrown over the elf's shoulder, ankles and wrists tied deftly together with elvenhair rope.

  
"Lemme go, ya tree-shaggin' bastard! Untie me! Lemme GO!" he twisted and kicked futilely. "Lemme go or I'll- I'll bite ya!"

  
"Do that," snapped Legolas, "And I won't let you down ere we enter sight of the Elvenking's Halls, and all your brethren will see you hog-tied like a wild boar brought to supper."

  
He thankfully grew quiet after that, but continued to buck once in awhile and mutter in a language Legolas' did not know nor care to learn. He would have a thing or two to discuss with his father once they returned.

**Author's Note:**

> negotheg- little dwarf (if memory serves me faithfully). Not a super nice thing to say.
> 
> naugrim- dwarves. Again, not all that nice!


End file.
